feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Tree
Trees are one of Minecraft's most important natural resources. Sure, every miner is thrilled when they find diamonds in their mine, but where would they be without the humble Sticks used to craft their Pickaxe? Survival in Minecraft absolutely depends on Trees. The vanilla game of Minecraft already featured several different types of trees, but in the Feed The Beast modpack, there are several more types added. This makes adventuring much more interesting, as you journey through towering Redwood Forests, lush Jungles, colorful Autumn Woods, and towering Alpine mountains covered in Fir trees. Vanilla Trees As any experienced Minecrafter knows, there are four types of trees found in Vanilla Minecraft: *Oak **The most common tree found in vanilla Minecraft is the Oak Tree. They can grow in four main varieties: the standard small tree; a large, multi branched tree; a swamp variety that can be found with vines growing from its canopy; and a small bush variety, usually consisting of one oak log block surrounded by leaves. Besides those though are the rare huge oak tree's in FTB they have oak leaves and wood and can grow up to 60 blocks high and 65 blocks wide. (You'll know when you see one.) *Birch **The second most common tree found in vanilla Minecraft, Birch Trees have a distinctive white bark. Unlike Oak Trees, these only come in one shape, so you won't need to worry about them growing in ways you don't expect. They can vary between 5 and 7 blocks tall, but they will still retain the same basic shape. *Spruce **Spruce Trees are the third variety of tree found in vanilla Minecraft. Their most distinctive features are their typically cone shaped, forest green leaf canopy, and their rich, dark brown bark. Like the Oak Tree, they come in several varieties: the standard 7 to 9 block tall cone-shaped tree, a much larger 14 to 17 block tall version of the smaller tree, and a skinny variant of the larger tree with a cluster of leaves at the very top. *Jungle **The final variety of tree found in vanilla Minecraft is the Jungle Tree. These trees have a distinctive sideways striped bark pattern, and are usually seen covered in a thick growth of vines. Jungle trees can grow in two main varieties: a normal sized one that is typically in the neighborhood of 9 blocks tall, and a giant variety that has a 2x2 block trunk, and grows from as small as 11 blocks tall to as tall as 32 blocks tall. These giant Jungle Trees are an excellent source of wood, typically providing over a stack of Jungle Wood, provided you have the patience to chop one down! These trees are also retained in the Feed The Beast Modpack. ExtraBiomesXL Trees ExtraBiomesXL is an excellent mod that makes adventuring in Minecraft much more interesting. It adds many new Biomes to the game that are not found in vanilla Minecraft. In order to make these Biomes feel complete, the mod adds several new types of Trees. *Acacia **Acacia Trees can be found in the new Savannah Biome. They grow around 9 to 10 blocks high, and have smooth grey bark. Their yellow-green leaves grow in a distinctive pyramid shape atop the trunk. Acacia Trees may be planted in any Biome by planting an Acacia Sapling. *Autumn Trees **Found in the Autumn Woods Biome, these colorful trees make for beautiful scenery. They come in four shades: orange, reddish-purple, brown, and golden. Because they are based on the Oak Tree, they share its bark, and like the Oak, are able to grow in both small and large varieties. Autumn Trees are not limited to Autumn Woods Biomes, however. Each color tree drops a matching Autumn Sapling, which may be planted in any Biome to brighten things up a bit. *Fir **These massive trees can be found in the Alpine, Snowy Rainforest, Temperate Rainforest, and Woodland Biomes. Growing in the neighborhood of 30 to 40 blocks tall, these trees tower over nearby objects. In shape of their leaf distribution, they can resemble overgrown Spruce Trees, but their wood, leaves, and saplings are unique to Fir Trees. They can grow with either a 1 block thick trunk, or a 2x2 block thick trunk, similarly to Jungle Trees. Like Jungle Trees, in order to grow the thicker tree, simply plant four saplings in a square. *Oak **In addition to the vanilla varieties of Oak Trees, ExtraBiomesXL adds a new type: the ultra-rare Legend Oak. This tree grows with a 2x2 block thick trunk, and to towering heights. If you spot one, consider yourself lucky! *Redwood **Like the Fir Trees, Redwood Trees can be overwhelming when seen in person. These trees only come in a 2x2 block trunk variety, and grow to immense heights, sometimes over 55 blocks tall! If you try planting only one Redwood Sapling, it will never grow, so be sure to plant them in a square of four. Their reddish bark is quite beautiful, especially when contrasted with their dark green leaves. They can be found in Redwood Forest and Redwood Lush Biomes. IndustrialCraft2 Trees There's actually only one type of tree added by IndustrialCraft2, but it's a very important one if you want to make use of any type of IC2 machinery. *Rubber Tree **The Rubber Tree grows in much the same shape as a Birch Tree, with an additional spike of leaves on the very top. These trees will often have one or more orange rectangles on them somewhere--these are sapholes, which may be tapped for Sticky Resin. After tapping, the saphole vanishes. As long as there's a leaf block on top of the tree, the saphole will reappear after a while when tapped. Attempting to tap a saphole after it has disappeared can cause the tree to stop producing sap altogether; so wait a while and let the saphole return on its own. Rubber Trees grow most commonly in Swamp Biomes, but can be found less frequently almost anywhere. Twilight Forest Trees The Twilight Forest mod included in the Feed The Beast modpack adds a whole new woodland dimension to explore, filled with dangerous bosses, hazardous terrain, and yes, four new types of trees. While you may not be planting these trees outside your home anytime soon, you may want to know what to expect from them. *Canopy Tree **Canopy Trees are the most common Twilight Tree, and may be found all over the Twilight Forest. Their black bark with white spots make the easily recognizable. They are also fairly tall, normally reaching between 20 to 24 blocks tall. Their trunks are typically bare until the very top, where they spread out in a wide circular canopy of leaves. They may also have root formations at the base. Canopy Trees also can occur in a larger version. This large tree has a 2x2 block thick trunk, and ranges from 35 to 40 blocks tall. Canopy trees typically have at least one Firefly living on them. *Darkwood Tree **Darkwood Trees can be found in Dark Forest Biomes. They grow in extremely dense clusters, and each has an extremely thick canopy of leaves, which will typically blot out the sky over the forest. Darkwood Trees have the shortest trunks of any tree found in the Twilight Forest. While they can grow from 10 to 14 blocks tall, around half of that height is their signature leaf canopy. *Mangrove Tree **Mangrove Trees are found in the various Swamp Biomes of the Twilight Forest. They grow in a distinctive hourglass shape, with roots spreading wide at the base, and a canopy branching out from the top of a slender trunk. Their bark is light grey with golden spots. Like Canopy Trees, Mangrove Trees can be host to Fireflies. Mangrove Trees range from15 to 16 blocks tall, but unlike Darkwood Trees, their height is mostly from their trunk. *Twilight Oak Tree **Twilight Oaks are not only the most massive trees in the Twilight Forest mod, they're also the most massive trees in the entire FTB modpack. These monolithic trees grow from 50 to 100 blocks tall, and their trunks can be up to 9 blocks thick! The center of these giant trees are frequently hollow and covered in vines, allowing an adventurous sort to climb up to the top. In addition to Fireflies, these trees are the only natural home of the noisy Cicadas. Notes *Some of the other mods that will be included in FTB add their own trees as well, but only the trees already included are listed here. *Forestry includes various wooden planks, stairs, fences, and/or trunks for the following trees, but they are not yet implemented in the mod: **Acacia (Alternate) **Balsa **Baobab **Boojum **Cherry **Chestnut **Ebony **Kapok **Larch **Lime **Mahogany **Palm **Sequoia **Teak **Walnut